Seasons Changing
by Lleimi
Summary: High School AU (Cause there needs to be one at some point, right?) OCxLloyd Reimi gets a love note and Lloyd starts to act distant. Why?


The harsh sound of the bell that signifies the end of another school day rang out violently as the teachers dismissed their pupils despite the fact that most students rush out of their classrooms much sooner than when they're told.

One of the few that wait, a chestnut, flexuous haired girl who was still patiently packing her things away, sat near the back furthest from the windows (not by choice). It wasn't from obedience, though not that she was particularly otherwise, it was more from not wanting to participate in the unnecessary battle of freedom by squeezing through door-frames, hallways, lockers and finally Owlsan High School's gates.

So, while purposely dawdling her way over to the locker area, waving at friends as she sees them on their way out of school, she not-so-surprisingly finds Lloyd, one of her best friends, shuffling around in his locker.

"Hey, getting ready for practice?" She assumes as she goes to her own locker.

"Hey Rem," he greets cheerfully, looking over at her for a moment, "Actually, the opposite. Got cancelled, coach is sick and Zelos is skiving," he sighs, "I don't know how he got captain,"

Although he says that, Reimi knows that despite all Zelos' playing around, he's a talented swordsmen and that Lloyd knows that too.

"Haha, okay, well do you want to walk home together?" Reimi asks as she exchanges different books between her locker and bag.

"Yeah, do you have time? Can we get some food on the way?" Lloyd tempts.

She agrees and they begin to talk about where to eat and who might be still around in school that could join them while she tidies the books in her locker to one side just before she closes it up. Then she quickly checks her bag and that she has the right books, thinking out the homework she has to get done, but then her thought process gets interrupted as she sees something in the corner of her eye, passed her bag. A small white envelope sat on the floor half slumped against the locker below Reimi's.

She carefully crouches down to it and takes regard to the letters R-e-i-m-i writing in smooth, articulate handwriting on the back.

She stares at her name in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed together inelegantly.

"Are you ready?" Lloyd asks shouldering his backpack, coming up beside her.

"Yeah," she says strangely he notes as he takes notice of what keeps her attention.

"What's that?" he questions as he gains the same expression as Reimi.

"I don't know," she admits, "I found it on the floor but it must have fallen out of my locker when I was taking my books out,"

"Is it a birthday card?" he supplies earning a doubtful look from Reimi.

"Buy a calendar," Reimi advises, joking of course. Well, half joking. "I hope it's not a new form of bullying," Reimi muses grimly at the thought as she inspects the envelope over.

"I seriously doubt that," Lloyd reassures, "Maybe it's an invitation to some sort of secret club," Lloyd suggests elatedly.

"Now I seriously doubt _that_," Reimi teases fondly.

Smiling back Lloyd probes, "Well, you going to open it?"

"Uhh, hmm, I guess…so?" she tests hesitantly.

After a short instant, Reimi apprehensively moves her thumb nail under the little opening of the envelope's tab and tactfully tears it open along the top, carefully taking out the folded A5 slip of paper.

She unfolds the paper seeing the familiar writing before snapping it closed again as she feels a close presence next to her.

"Lloyd, let me read it first, okay?" Reimi requests apologetically, "I want to know what it is first,"

"…Alright," he settles uncertainly, "I'm going to go see if any of the others are still around to come get food with us, I'll be right back,"

Reimi watches him leave before reopening the letter scrolling slowly down the page while one persistent curl dangles in front her left eye causing her to constantly keep brushing it back, it being too short to tuck behind her ear.

_Reimi,_

_I know this is…well quite an outdated, and embarrassing, way to tell you what's on my mind, however, the coward I am, I couldn't muster the courage to tell you in person and being how you are, I doubt you'd ever tease or hold it against me._

_I've known you for almost a year now since you joined the music club and you instantly stood out, and I don't mean from your admirable piano talents, but rather your kindness and the way you seem to have fun in almost everything you do as well as how you seem so accepting of everyone you meet. _

_You can be serious and listen to people well, when it's needed of you, but you can also be a bit crazy and wacky that makes everybody laugh, and being captain of the group, I've definitely noticed the change in their demeanour. Everyone seems so much more excited to come to club than they used to be, and it's from your presence, I know it._

At this point in the letter, Reimi was beaming_. _The captain (Already realising who it was from the way he spoke and his familiar handwriting) had wrote her a letter to tell her this? It was so sweet and strangely cute of him that she felt so embarrassed, though in a happy, giddy way. She was so happy he thought so well of her, and that he thinks she's of such awesome value that she's making a difference amongst everyone else as well.

She laughs quietly under her breath as she begins to read on.

_Especially me, I have been so happy since I've come to know you and I've been happy to just have you there, but as you know this is my last year at Owlsan, and it's already halfway gone, and then I'll be going to college. That thought has made me think over a few things... a lot. _

_I now know, what I think of you, isn't just admiration and friendship but more…_

_Well, I love you. And I DO love you. _

_I realised it a while ago now but I just didn't know what to do about it or even if I should do anything about it. _

_It can't be helped though. I've never wanted something more badly than this so, if you feel anything for me or you don't mind seeing if there's anything there, seeing if there's an us, if you give me that chance I'll make sure to treasure you as long as you'll have me._

_I'll wait for your reply Friday at the club room. _

_Please think about it._

_Neil_

She desperately starts to read over it again, to try to find proof of forgery or fabrication, before having to quickly jam it into her pocket, hearing familiar voices echoing down the corridor.

Adjusting her bag strap, and countenance, Reimi steps out of the locker 'nook' revealing herself to Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Genis and, his sister, Professor Sage.

"Hey Reimi, Lloyd told us you got a death threat," Genis grins teasingly, quickly receiving a whack from his sibling.

"Don't joke about those kind of things," she scolds, "But Reimi if you're being bullied, just tell me who it is and I'll make sure to deal with them suitably," Sage tells Reimi sternly who could see the dangerous look in her eyes.

"Th-that's okay, Raine- I mean Professor," She nervously reassures.

"Reimi, you can call me Raine after school hours, I've told you that before," Raine reminds in her stoic, yet still gentle, manner.

"So, what was it?" Lloyd chimes in curiously making Reimi's mind go into overdrive.

"Oh, it was nothing, uh, just a club notice…" She tells them trying to hide the slight panic in her speech and expression.

"They directly put notices in each club member's locker? I though music club was quite big?" Sheena unconsciously interrogates.

"Oh no…just me because…I missed our last meeting so…"

"That's strange of you," Lloyd muses unassumingly but to Reimi it sounds more doubtful.

"Yes, you're normally quite committed," Raine notes, adding fuel to the fire.

"And you're so good at piano," Colette beams happily yet only causing Reimi to stress more.

"W-well with 'Trix coming back this weekend I wanted to make sure everything was ready for her," Reimi blurts out frantically, realising it's Monday so…getting ready, wouldn't it be a little too early?

"Oh yeah! Beatrix comes back Saturday!" Genis realises excitedly.

"We have to have a celebration for when they come back!" Colette cheers contributing to Genis's enthusiasm.

"Reimi's been home alone for a week now," Raine understands, "has it been alright?" she checks.

"Yeah, I've only had one night to myself, haha. You know that already though," Reimi carries on; relieved the subject has been changed so smoothly.

"Ah, I see, so everyone's been to yours by now," Raine comprehends.

"Including you," Reimi smiles, "Did you get into trouble for that?"

Raine being a very young teacher, probably the youngest, gets quite a hard time from the other staff members despite her being the most advanced and having the best test results, so, they tend to use anything against her. Including that she spends time with some of her students, mainly Genis and his friends. It worries Reimi a lot.

"Well, they tried but I explained the situation," is Raine's vague reassurance.

"Meaning she threatened them," Sheena explains.

"Probably," Lloyd agrees.

"Definitely," Genis confirms.

Reimi just gives them a 'you reap what you sow' look before the three of them turn round to see a very frightening Raine.

And with that the three of them leap half way down the hall.

Raine, who was just about to pursue her prey, looks to Reimi, seizing her desire to capture them.

"Reimi, it's okay. They'll never fire me," Raine tells her coming closer.

"I'm glad…but I want you to be able to enjoy your job, and be able to talk with your colleges," Reimi tells her, "I just wish they weren't so…jealous,"

"Reimi, I love my job and if anything, making the other teachers angry is a nice bonus," she explains.

Reimi laughs out her nose at that, "I just want you to be happy,"

"I am," she says most definitely, "And it's not just me, Mr Bryant has the same trouble which has caused a nice friendship between us,"

"Okay," Reimi smiles gently.

"Are you coming to eat with us, Professor?" Colette asks sweetly her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Yes," Raine confirms.

"Heyyyyy, don't leave us!"

~Food Place!~

"It's still seems so bizarre that they're together now," Sheena declares, though with a smile of her face.

"Well, it's about time, they were dancing around each other for way too long," Genis before mumbling "I wish everyone would stop that,"

By that, questioning looks are shared only from a few while the others smile into their food and drinks.

"Oh…it's nothing," Genis coughs smirking under his hand.

"It's…strange…" Lloyd says slowly trying to express his own opinions.

"It's awesome," Reimi corrects.

"I'm happy for them…" Lloyd reassures his voice going slightly higher, "but it's still a bit weird for me…it's my 18 year old friend with my 32 year old dad,"

"They're both quite strange people," Sheena reminds.

"Despite the fact she goes off from school for two weeks," Raine starts, "Beatrix is a mature girl…in her own way,"

"I can't wait till she comes back," Reimi smiles.

The group talk more on the subject and many others before it was time to leave.

Everyone ended up going their separate ways apart from, obviously Raine and Genis, as well as Reimi and Lloyd.

"Want to come over to mine tonight?"

Even before Beatrix went away, everyone had a lot of sleepovers, especially Lloyd and Reimi, they were probably each other's best friend's, well apart from Beatrix for Reimi.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Smiling at the invitation, "Can we stop at mine so I can get some stuff?"

"Yeah," he obliges.

~A short walk there~

Leaving Lloyd in the living room (with adjoined kitchen), Reimi quickly goes to her room and throws some stuff in her overnight bag.

"Okay, ready to go," She playfully sings as she closes her bedroom door behind her, to turn round to see Lloyd with a familiar, yet slightly crumpled up, small sheet of paper in his hand.

Her smile falls and her heart quickens but before she can panic about anything else, her thoughts get stopped when she sees Lloyd's expression.

It's one she hasn't seen before; he's frowning but not in anger, he looks…sad yet, also, kind of detached, like he might not even be reading the letter, more like he's looking through it.

"Lloyd?" She calls out gently, worriedly. No longer thinking of the letter or the situation, just that Lloyd was upset, and she didn't like it, "Lloyd?" she tries again, the first time not receiving a response.

He slowly lifts his head up, and that expression, when looking directly at her, makes her heart wrench.

"Oh, uhhh," he starts, expression disappearing off his face to be replaced with a slightly more forced one, "Sorry, I- …you dropped it, and when I picked it up I just naturally started reading it," he begins explaining apologetically as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for keeping it a secret," she says fidgeting with her hands, "I just didn't know how to tell you guys, and I'm still wrapping my head around it myself," she laughs nervously.

"I can imagine," he says in a low voice trying a slight laugh.

"Yeah, erm do you need me to bring any game controllers?" she asks in attempt to change the subject, but he doesn't respond. He's looking at the letter again. "Maybe- maybe I shouldn't come over today…" it seems a bit dramatic to say that but…Lloyd looks miserable and she's pretty sure she's the reason. She needs reassurance that it's okay. That _their _okay.

But as the words leave her mouth his head snaps up, "What? Why?" he questions worriedly and his unawareness seems genuine,

"Oh-well…ah it's nothing; I was just checking that it was still okay I guess," she tells him striving to appear casual.

"Of course!" he says scrunching up his eyebrows but smiling hearteningly, "Don't worry, you dork," making Reimi smile back.

She asks if he's ready to leave and with his confirmation, they're on their way to Lloyd's house.

They walk there talking about usual things, and when they eventually get there they do the usual things, and eat with Dirk, Lloyd's dad, again, as usual. However, you couldn't deny the awkward tension radiating between the two, even Dirk seemed to cough uncomfortably in their presence.

Some relief fills Reimi's stomach once it's time to sleep, but it quickly switches back with dread as Lloyd starts, not five minutes from when the lights turned off, with, "Do-do you -are you going to go out with him?"

Her heartbeat thumps hard, up to her throat.

"I… I don't know," she says as plainly as she can from her makeshift bed on the floor (which Lloyd has long tried to argue her out of and to take his bed, though to no avail), "I've got till Friday to think about it anyway," she mumbles.

"So, you _are_ thinking about it?" his voice low like it was back at her flat.

"Well…yeah," she murmurs, "I mean, he doesn't seem to play pranks so I don't think it's a joke…and unless someone's able to forge his handwriting perfectly…"

"That's not what I mean." He sighs, sounding a bit more like Lloyd, "he definitely likes you. Have more faith in yourself; you shouldn't be surprised someone likes you."

Reimi can't help but smile at that in the dark.

"What I meant is… do you like him?"

"Oh…" Reimi utters, "I don't know, I just know that if he's being honest then, from such a lovely confession, the least I can do is think carefully about it,"

"Yeah," he agrees, thinking 'that's just like her'.

After an awkward silence, which Reimi notices are growing quite frequent between them, and a few small words of goodnight, they go to sleep.

Well that's what both of them assume of the other, all the while they're actually staring straight ahead of them, thoughts taking focus from sleep.

* * *

The morning and the next two days progress… strangely.

Lloyd and Reimi dance around each other without physically avoiding each other, which does not go undetected by the rest of the group as, while Lloyd and Zelos are at sword practice Wednesday after school, Reimi gets confronted by Sheena, Genis and Raine at 'Yummy'. The rest of the group being at their own clubs.

(Sheena = Aerobatics, Wednesday

Genis = multiple study groups, Tuesday and Thursday

Colette and Presea = Shot-put, Wednesday

Zelos and Lloyd = Kendo, Wednesday

Lloyd also does craft and woodwork Friday

Reimi = Music, Thursday)

"So…what's going on with you and Lloyd?" Sheena tries unsurely.

Reimi's eyes open wider slightly at the confrontation and she discovers herself unable to find the strength to reply.

"Reimi, it's okay," Raine tells her soothingly "We're just worried,"

"Did you guys have a fight?" Genis asks softly from his place besides her.

After a moment's pause Reimi finally speaks, "I…I don't know," she searches her bag and reveals an envelope, "I just know that it started when he found this," handing it to Raine.

Raine automatically begins to pull out the letter and start reading it with Sheena and Genis behind each of her shoulders. Reimi studies the food in front of her while they do.

"Oh," is the harmonized utterance of all three as they finish the letter.

"He's jealous," Genis says bluntly still looking at the letter.

Reimi's head shoots up at this, "What…he can't be...why would he be?"

The three look at each other, seeming to be having their own silent conversation.

"Reimi…You and Lloyd…Have you never thought about it?" Sheena wonders curiously.

"What? N-no," Reimi protests in panic, an undeniable blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Really?" Raine asks raising an eyebrow.

"You'd feel troubled if he got a love letter from another girl, and don't deny it," Genis chimes in brashly.

"We're friends, we've _always_ been friends!" Reimi loudly states, ever-so-slightly frantic,

Everyone's quiet and silently look at each other feeling guilty at their light heartedness of the situation. Realising this is a serious conversation, Raine tries first;

"Reimi if you genuinely tell us you don't like him that way, we'll understand," Raine tells her, "…but I think, being how upset you are at this situation…is already an answer,"

"To be honest we've always thought that you two would eventually get together…" Sheena confesses gently, "But seeing you push yourself away, like it's not even an option…"

"How can it be?" Reimi inquires incredulously, "I…I don't want him to hate me…" she confesses quietly, "And…I wish I were stronger but…I'm not strong enough to get rejected…not by him," she hangs her head in defeat, "And I _am_ scared for the day…he meets someone but as long as I can be with him…for as long as he'll let me,"

"But don't you see? He's already met someone," Colette smiles, appearing from around the corner of the booth they sit at, "Sorry for sneaking up but I didn't want to interrupt you,"

"Colette," Raine greets, "Where's Presea?"

"She had to go help her father with the shop," she explains.

"You can't be sure about that," Reimi says, sadly smiling, in an attempt to welcome her.

"…" Colette searches her mind, "but I am," she tells Reimi her head slightly tilted.

"We all are," Sheena interjects.

"Don't you think it's time to put yourself first?" Raine proposes.

Reimi looks at her hands, "I…"

"Sorry Reimi, none of us can make you do anything you don't want to, okay?" Raine clarifies strongly,

"Yeah…but I will think more about what I want…" Reimi tries.

"That's more than enough," She replies, giving her a rare smile.

Reimi stays silent feeling a little better and everyone can feel she probably doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"So, now that's sorted…well kind of…Genis! How are things going with Presea?" Sheena teases.

"Wah!" Genis blushes furiously, "Oh I don't know, how are things going with Zelos!" Genis torments back.

"What!"

* * *

Reimi takes what the others said to heart and starts thinking about Lloyd…and what she wants to do about her current situation. She's going to see Neil tomorrow in music, and because she's always gone it'll be plainly obvious if she tries to skive, plus she doesn't want to hurt Neil.

If she's truly honest with herself, she knows she's liked Lloyd…well not long since they first met and Reimi's not the type to like people, well at least in _that _way, easily. Although, she decided a long time ago, that there's no way anything would come of those feelings.

…

But now, with everyone's support she can't help but feel that there might be a chance…and she can't help but want to take it despite all of her original fears.

She doesn't want to lose Lloyd…but she could find a way, couldn't she? If things go south?

No. She wasn't going to think like that. She had to do this. She _wanted _to do this.

~Friday~

Lloyd carefully looks around the corner, then suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder making him jump twenty feet in the air (hyperbole!), "Hey, Lloyd!" Pietro beams, "Reimi's looking for you, said she'd meet you in her classroom,"

"What? Reimi? But…" Lloyd mutters in confusion, "Okay thanks,"

"What were you doing just standing here?" Pietro questions suspiciously, just catching Lloyd before he walks off.

"Errr, nothing," he answers appearing not-so-casual, "Well, see you later Pietro," he waves running away.

Reimi hears heavy footsteps running down the hall way until she knew he'd entered the classroom.

"Reimi?"

"Hey Lloyd," she greets, turning around to face him.

"What's wrong? I thought,"

"Oh nothing's wrong…well…err I just needed to tell you something,"

"Oh," Lloyd's voice dropping, although Reimi didn't notice it as too much panic was going on in her head, "W-what is it?"

A long pause filled with stuttering commences, before Reimi mentally slaps herself, closing her eyes with her head down while her arms tighten straight at her sides, her fists in balls, "I love you!"

Her words echo through the room and her heart is beating so fast, she's sure she's going to flat line any second.

….

Apart from that drumming from inside her chest, there's silence.

Eventually she lets her eyes open a crack and lifts her head up only slightly.

His face is serious…she's seen it a few times before…but this is the first time it's aimed at herself.

She's confused and scared and doesn't know what to do, 'Oh my god, I made a mistake' her mind screams.

And before she knows it her eyes are beginning to water and she's sputtering out apologies, "Lloyd? Lloyd, I'm sorry, It's not like we have to do anything about it, we just stay as we are, I'm sorry. I-" her voice gets muffled, as Lloyd strides forwards and seemingly furiously pulls her into a hug, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm never letting you go," she hears Lloyd say into her shoulder.

"Lloyd?" she murmurs into his chest unable to pull away.

"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go," he sounds like he's crying, and the wetness she feels on her shoulder confirms it.

She laughs in happiness as tears run down her face, hugging him tighter, "Thank you," she knows it sounds silly, but she just has to say it.

"I thought you were meeting Neil," he confesses sadly.

"I replied to his letter yesterday,"

"O-oh…what did you-" his head lifting slightly off of her shoulder.

"I told him I loved somebody else!" She shouts into his chest, in disbelief that he could still think she'd of said yes to Neil.

She quickly blushes and hides her face further into his shirt at the realisation of what she'd just said.

"I was waiting…at the end of the hall of the music room,"

"..Why?"

"I don't know…I wanted to do something, I wanted to stop it…I'm sorry," his voice cracks as he apologises, "I even thought of running and carrying you out of the school then locking you up in my house or something…" Reimi smiles at that, "I didn't even think telling you how I felt was an option,"

At this Reimi pulls away and for the first time they look at each other, "I get it," she tells him firmly, "I totally get it,"

"And don't be sorry, you've made me so happy," she explains smiling so sweetly, that Lloyd can't help but smile his trade mark toothy grin still with tears in the corners of his eyes,

The two of them sit in the class room for a long while, just appreciating their special moment but as the cleaners start coming in they decide it's probably time to leave.

"Do you want to come over?" he requests excitedly making her blush involuntarily.

"Uhh, I can't tonight I want to decorate the flat for tomorrow," she reminds him ruefully.

"Oh yeah, the welcome back party!" He realises, "Well then I'll stay at yours then," Reimi becoming more embarrassed…and slightly worried.

"Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" he asks worriedly as he feels her forehead, in affect causing her to blush even more,.

But in the end Lloyd's still Lloyd and she couldn't be happier as she laughs out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asks, slightly laughing himself, and she just smiles to herself as they leave the school grounds.

Lloyd looks over to her and quickly leans over and kisses her on the cheek. She turns to him as her hands draws up to her cheek, touching the kissed spot, but he'd already turned away, embarrassed.

She smiles widely and takes his hand in her own.


End file.
